


Maybe I Can't Live Without You

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 3 x 06 I Ka Wa Mamua, Steve is so upset about almost losing Danny that he can't let him out of his sight, and he shows up at the dance. Then he has to explain to Danny why he's there. Eventually, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Can't Live Without You

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. "Can I cut in?" asked a familiar voice.

Grace's eyes lit up. "Uncle Steve! What are you doing here?"

Danny stepped aside so that Grace could hug Steve. "I wanted to see your new dress," Steve said. He stood back and took a look. "It's gorgeous. **You're** gorgeous, Gracie."

Grace blushed and curtsied to Steve.

"So are you going to dance with your Uncle Steve?" Steve asked. "Let Danno sit down for a while. I know he doesn't like to dance."

"I do so like to dance. I just don't do it very often," Danny mumbled, but he went and got a glass of punch, wishing he had something to spike it with after the day he'd had.

"Detective Williams, who is that handsome man dancing with your daughter?" the woman who was taking care of the punch table asked Danny.

"Oh, that's my partner, Steve," Danny answered as he got his drink.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said. "It never occurred to us when we were planning the dance that some of the girls might have two dads, or we would have sent invitations to both of you!"

He was just about to correct the punch lady's assumption, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the emotions of the day. Maybe it was the memory of the other Grace, his former partner; the word "partner" had such different meanings. He just plain didn't feel like it. He smiled. "Yeah, well, maybe next year," Danny said.

"Of course," said the punch lady. "Just keep us up to date on your and your partner's information so we know who to send the invitations to."

Danny promised to do so and went back to watch Steve dancing with Grace. He had to admit that his friends were right; he wasn't very good at dancing. Rachel had always teased him about it when they were together. Very few of their dates had involved dancing.

Ouch. Best not to think about Rachel. Still, it didn't hurt as much as it once had.

Actually, he was kind of relieved that Steve was here. It had stopped Grace from asking why her Danno was so serious tonight.

When Grace took a break from dancing to go talk to some of her girl friends, Danny finally had a chance to talk to his partner. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

Steve grinned. "Badges get you in most places," he answered. "I just told them the truth: I'm your partner and I wanted to talk to you."

"So why are you really here?"

"Like I said. I wanted to see Grace's new dress, and I know you don't like dancing, so I thought I'd come save you."

Danny shook his head. "You're really not good at this lying thing, are you?" he said, remembering Steve's earlier conversation with Catherine. "Tell me the truth."

Steve turned serious for a moment. "The truth is, I really just wanted to see you. After what happened this afternoon, it's kind of hard for me to let you out of my sight."

"Let's not talk about that while Gracie's around."

"Is she staying at your place tonight?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm taking her back to Rachel and Stan's after the dance."

"Then do you think you could come by my place after you drop her off?"

Danny almost refused; he was exhausted both physically and emotionally. But he could tell that despite the cheerful mask he was wearing for Grace's sake, Steve was distraught. He remembered the way Steve had looked after the bomb had been defused. He'd been close to tears, and he still looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. Steve needed something from him, Danny thought. "Sure."

Grace insisted on dancing the last few dances with Steve and Danny together. "Great, now people really will think you're my boyfriend," Danny said.

"People think I'm your boyfriend?" Steve asked. He seemed almost happy about it.

"I told someone you were my partner," Danny explained. "She took it to mean the boyfriend kind of partner. I didn't bother telling her any different."

Steve looked even happier about that.

After he'd dropped off Gracie at Rachel and Stan's house, Danny drove to Steve's. He didn't bother to knock; they were beyond courtesy knocks, and he had a key to the house since he'd couch-surfed there when he was between apartments. Steve looked relieved to see him.

"Thanks for coming," Steve said.

"You made it sound like it was important to you," Danny answered.

"Yeah," Steve said with a sigh. "It, uh, it isn't exactly logical, but like I said earlier, I just feel like I can't let you out of my sight right now. I get really, uh, anxious when you're not around, when I can't see you. After what happened this afternoon with the bomb...."

Danny groaned. "I finally succeeded in not thinking about that for a couple of hours. I'd kind of hoped to not think about it for the rest of the night, at least."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "I can't.... I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about what might have happened if the bomb had been just a little more sophisticated, had another fail-safe. If I'd lost you...."

Danny took Steve in his arms and held him tightly. "Shh. I'm okay. I'm right here, buddy. You didn't lose me."

They stayed like that for awhile, with Danny holding Steve, patting his back, stroking his head as Steve wept into his shoulder. When Steve had finished crying and was breathing normally again, Danny gently let him go. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Look, it's late. Would you feel better if I stayed here tonight? I can sleep on the couch, except if I'm down here and you're up there," he nodded toward the stairs, "you won't be able to see me."

He could tell that Steve was thinking about that. It took him a few moments to answer.

"You know, after everything that happened, I feel kind of selfish asking you for anything when you're the one who almost got blown up. How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Danny smiled. "Spending a few hours with my beautiful daughter makes everything all right for me. I'm okay, but I'll collapse if I don't get some sleep pretty soon."

"Yeah, about that," Steve said. "I'm not sure how to say this. I'm afraid however I say it, it'll come out wrong. I'm not trying to make a pass at you or anything, but I'd really like it if you, uh, slept with me tonight — in my bed, I mean. Uh, I mean...."

Suddenly it all clicked for Danny. He'd had some suspicions for a while now, and a few hopes, but after Catherine Rollins had moved to Honolulu and into Steve's life on what seemed to be a more or less permanent basis, he'd let go of those hopes. That was, until the night he'd brought Grace around for some late trick-or-treating and he'd wound up, well, _cuddling_ with Steve on the couch while watching a cheesy romantic movie. Then today, the way Steve had refused to leave him, even if it meant he would be blown up too; the way Steve had cried into his shoulder; the way Steve didn't want to let him out of his sight....

"Look, I'm being ridiculous," Steve was saying. "You should go home and get some sleep. I'll be okay." But Danny could tell from the look on his face that Steve wasn't okay, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Steve," Danny said, "it's okay. I'll sleep with you."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said. "I didn't know how to ask you. I mean, I didn't want to give you the wrong idea or think that, that I.... Uh, I know you have Gabby, and you're straight, and...."

Danny interrupted him. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. What I mean is.... I don't know?"

Danny didn't think he'd ever seen Steve look so helpless — helpless, and slightly desperate.

It was adorable.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Huh?" asked Steve in absolute confusion. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, you are trying to tell me something, and yes, I feel the same way."

"The same way...?" Steve seemed to be having trouble processing what his partner was saying.

Deciding that he had to be more direct, Danny walked over to Steve, put his arms around his neck, pulled his head down and kissed him thoroughly. With a slight moan, Steve returned the kiss hungrily, his hands roaming over Danny's body. They were half undressed before they stopped.

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "I want this. I want you. But I know you're exhausted, and I'm pretty beat myself."

"I know," Danny sighed. "I'm pretty much dead man walking right now."

Steve winced. "Don't say that."

"Sorry."

"You know, this afternoon, when I was on the phone to Catherine and I said, 'Did it ever occur to you that maybe I can't live without you,' I didn't actually mean to say it to her. I meant to say it to you. I should have said it to you. I just kind of lost my nerve at the last minute."

"Steve," Danny said. "I love you, but can we talk about this in the morning? I believe there's a big bed waiting for us upstairs."

Steve grinned. "There sure is." He slung an arm around Danny's shoulders and they headed up to the bedroom.

END


End file.
